


Whiskey

by saltythumbtack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is chill about his sexuality for once, M/M, PWP, Smut, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltythumbtack/pseuds/saltythumbtack
Summary: Human!Cas discover whiskey. The results are...interesting.





	Whiskey

“What does that taste like?”

Dean looked up over the rim of his class, taking a sip of the amber liquid inside. “What, whiskey?” He asked, raising an eyebrow when Cas nodded. “Well, it’s, um...it’s hard to describe.” Cas’ eyes narrowed, and the former angel titled his head inquisitively.   
“May I try it?”   
Dean blinked, surprised. "Uh, sure. Let me get you a glass." He leaned back in his chair, titling onto the back legs to grab a glass from the cabinet behind him.

Pouring a small amount of the amber liquid into the glass, he handed it to the angel, who peered into it, confused. "There you go, buddy." Dean lounged back against his chair, inclining his glass to the angel. He tipped it back, downing the whiskey in one gulp. Cas looked doubtfully at the glass, before copying the hunter's movement.

Dean made a small noise of surprise as the angel swallowed down the whiskey in his glass, then promptly devolved into a coughing fit. The hunter roared with laughter, almost tipping his chair back in his hysterics. Cas' face was bright red when he finally recovered, and he sent Dean a reproachful glare across the table.

"You did not tell me that would happen." Cas mumbled sullenly, his face slightly flushed. Dean swallowed a grin, reaching forward to pour more whiskey into each of their glasses.   
"Here, try sipping it this time, instead of downing it all in one go." The angel raised an eyebrow skeptically, but picked up his glass again, taking a hesitant sip.

"That is significantly more pleasant." Cas stated, licking his lips approvingly. The angel's gravelly voice was smoother, slower, and sent tingles across Dean's skin. The hunter rubbed the back of his neck, attempting to quiet the sensation.   
"So, you like it, then?" He asked, hand poised to pour more of the drink. Cas nodded eagerly, holding out his glass for the hunter to refill.

Dean stared in wonderment at the creature in front of him. An hour ago, Cas had been as rigid as ever, clad in a trenchcoat and three-piece suit. Now, with the whiskey almost empty, the angel was pleasantly flushed, and his ever-present trenchcoat had been discarded, his suit jacket adorning an empty chair. In the spirit of equality, Dean had discarded his jacket and flannel, and was clad only in a worn grey t-shirt. Despite the loss of layers, the room was hot, and the air felt like warm molasses across Dean's bare arms. He stretched, reclining in his chair, noticing Cas' eyes tracking his movements.

"Cas, if you keep looking at me like that, I'm gonna think you want me." Dean teased, tracing a finger around the rim of his glass.

"What if I do?" The angel slurred slightly, his normally piercing gaze dark. Dean cocked an eyebrow, trying to ignore the flash of heat the angel's gaze sent through him. 

"That a challenge, Cas?"

Cas leaned forward across the table, Dean unconsciously mirroring him. The angel left barely an inch of space between them, and Dean could smell the whiskey on Cas' breath as the angel's mouth hung open, curling into a dark smile.

"Are you up for the challenge, Dean?" The angel murmured, his breath hot on Dean's face. The hunter couldn't repress a shudder, and Cas tilted his head slightly, his mouth hovering over Dean’s.

Dean leaned forward, closing the distance between them, his lips barely brushing over Cas’. The angel’s mouth fell open, and he pressed against Dean eagerly, making a needy, desperate sound. Dean inhaled Cas’ scent, a heady combination of alcohol and aftershave that made Dean’s head spin. Cas broke the kiss, slumping back in his chair with enough force to rock the chair back onto two legs. Dean hovered over the table, inhaling sharply as he saw Cas’ expression.

The former angel’s eyes were half-lidded, pupils blown. His chest was heaving, mouth hanging open, lips red and wet from kissing. 

“Cas?” Dean asked cautiously.

“Dean.” Cas’ voice was husky, sending shivers down Dean’s spine.

“You okay?” Dean murmured. Cas let out of a low sigh, head lolling back. 

“Oh, _yes_.”

Dean crossed the table in three rapid strides, straddling Cas’ lap. Cas let out a filthy groan, thrusting up against Dean in short, quick motions, making the hunter moan. Dean pressed bruising kisses against the angel’s mouth, swallowing Cas’ high, needy moans and stuttered gasps.

Cas arched against Dean, hips moving jerkily under the hunter’s weight. Dean fisted his hand in Cas’ hair, pulling back sharply. A startled moan ripped its way out of Cas’ throat, and he stared at Dean in wonder.

“You like that?” Dean murmured, silently praying that Cas did, because he was as inexperienced as the angel when it came to dudes, and he could work with a hair-pulling kink.

Cas nodded wordlessly, and Dean repeated the action. Cas’ eyes rolled back in his head slightly, his cheeks flushed with pleasure, his hips instinctively thrusting up to rub against Dean’s crotch. Dean swore, dropping his head to press against Cas’ neck.

“You like that?” Cas murmured, and _fuck_ , Dean was done for. That low voice, the confidence that Cas most definitely should _not_ possess, the gravelly tone, fuck, he was in for it.

“Yeah.” Dean muttered back, determined not to show how much that action or that voice affected him. Cas ground his hips upwards in a slow, deliberate motion, dragging a reluctant moan out of Dean. 

“You certainly seem to enjoy it, Dean.” Cas’ voice dropped to a growl when he said Dean’s name, and the hunter couldn’t help the way he melted against Cas, couldn’t help the way his hips stuttered forward, couldn’t help the high-pitched, needy whine that escaped his lips before he could stop it. Cas’ lips stretched into a smirk, and he slid a hand up Dean’s thigh, curling it around the hunter’s waist to rest just above the curve of his ass. Cas pulled Dean closer to him, their chests pressed together, and thrust upwards hard.

Dean moaned embarrassingly loudly, flushing slightly. Cas mouthed down Dean’s jaw, his lips sending tingles of fire down the hunter’s body, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. Dean tangled his hand in Cas’ hair, pulling the angel up with a sharp jerk. Cas gasped, his hand slipping slightly, dropping low enough to cup Dean’s ass. Dean hissed against a moan, gritting his teeth, pressing his face against Cas’ neck in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Cas let out a low, dangerous sort of chuckle, one that should have made Dean’s blood run cold, but instead made him dizzy at the rush of blood from his head to his groin.

“Oh, Dean, do you have any idea the sorts of things I want to do to you? How long I’ve dreamed of touching you? How long I’ve _wanted_ you?” 

“Tell me.” Dean begged, grinding down on Cas, the denim of his jeans creating a heady friction against his erection. 

“I’ve wanted you spread over the hood of the Impala, arms outstretched, on the side of the road where anyone could see us as I take you apart, you shouting my name as you come. I’ve wanted to take you after countless hunts, bloody, bruised, grimy, strip you and kiss you senseless in a dark alley near an abandoned warehouse, take your energy and endorphins and the rush after a kill and _exhaust_ you so thoroughly that you beg me to carry you back to your car.”

Dean moaned, shamelessly dragging the bulge of his arousal over Cas’, planting sloppy, open-mouthed kissed on the angel’s neck. Cas moaned, rutting against the hunter, his breath coming in short gasps as he was overwhelmed by the rush of sensations.

“Want me to tell you what I’ve wanted to do to you?” Dean murmured, punctuating each word with a small nip on Cas’ neck. The angel swallowed hard, nodding quickly. Dean smirked, trailing his hand down Cas’ front, unbuttoning the angel’s shirt as he went.

“I’ve wanted to pull you away before a hunt, kiss you until you’re hard and desperate for me, then leave because “we’ve got a job to do.” I’ve wanted to peel that damn trenchcoat and suit off of you and see what you look like, because you know how to drive me fucking insane even when you’ve covered from head to toe. You’re goddamn gorgeous and I want to mark you up so that everyone can see that you’re mine.” He ended his speech by sucking a bruising hickey onto Cas’ neck, making the angel moan loudly.

Dean broke the rhythm of their hips to pull his shirt off over his head, Cas watching, dazed, as the hunter guided Cas’ dress shirt of off him. 

“Now, angel, let’s see about getting these off of you.” Dean purred, fingered the zipper of Cas’ slacks. Cas whined, bucking up against Dean’s hand. Dean withdrew his hand, pouting slightly. “Now, now, Cas, be patient. God knows I have.” He slowly unbuttoned Cas’ slacks, teasing the angel as he undid the fly as slow as he dared. Dean didn’t risk looking up at the angel, afraid that seeing Cas so debauched might cause him to end this far sooner than he wanted.

“Please, Dean.” Cas begged. His voice was raw, and sent a hot surge of lust through Dean’s body. _Fuck_ , Cas sounded six degrees of desperate, and they hadn’t even gotten to touching each other yet. Shaking, he cupped a hand over the angel’s clothed erection, making Cas’ eyes roll back in his head as a strangled moan tore out of his throat. Dean swore quietly, squeezing Cas’ cock, marvelling at how even the slightest pressure already had the front of Cas’ boxers stained with precum.

“Dean, please, I can’t...I need you, please…”

Dean pulled Cas’ boxers down enough to free the angel’s erection, pumping it with quick, uneven strokes. Cas gasped and moaned, hips unconsciously bucking and thrusting into Dean’s palm. Precum leaked from the head of his cock at a steady rate, making Dean’s palm sticky, and Dean had to suppress the overwhelming urge to collect some on his finger and suck it off. He jerked the angel off faster, thrusting his own clothed erected against Cas’ thigh, watching Cas’ face as the angel grew closer to orgasm. 

“Come for me, Cas. I wanna see you come undone for me, hear you moan my name, God, Cas, please.” Dean whispered hoarsely in Cas’ ear. Cas jerked underneath him, spilling his release into Dean’s palm, moaning Dean’s name as he came. Dean closed his eyes, hips moving frantically against the angel’s thigh, working him through his own release as he coated his boxers in his seed.

“I think I rather enjoy whiskey.” Cas panted after a few moment’s silence as they came down off their respective highs. Dean huffed out a laugh, arranging himself more comfortably across Cas’ lap. 

“Yeah, I think I’ll have to break it out more often.” He agreed, nuzzling his angel’s neck affectionately. Cas hummed appreciatively, one hand coming up to stroke the back of Dean’s neck. “Still, there’s plenty of other kinds of alcohol in the world, if you wanted to try those.”

“Oh, really?” Cas asked, eyes gleaming playfully. Dean nodded seriously. “Well, then,” Cas continued, “I can’t say no to that. Where should we start?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what it is about smut, but it takes me weeks to write and it takes a ridiculous amount of effort. My mind goes blank whenever I try. Hopefully you all enjoy this!


End file.
